The Adventurous Adventures of Molly, Blair, and Co
by FallinApart
Summary: This was just a present crack fic-inside joke with a plot for my friend. : Insanely dorky, please ignore its existence. I can't bring myself to delete it.


_**The Adventurous Adventures of Molly, Blair and Co**_

((A sequel to Late For a Very Important Double Date. Now featuring…*drum roll* Boromir and Shane! Yay for crossovers! :D I don't own Dex, Boromir, the Doctor, Jack Bauer, Colonel Bradford, The Mad Hatter, and especially not Molly. ))

The warm spring breeze swept lightly over the pink budding flowers. The young green stalks of grass gently swayed like miniature towers threading between my fingers. A serene smile slipped onto my features as I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath of the sweet spring air. Nothing could ruin this, I thought, as I lay sprawled out on my dusty old blanket.

"Blair! Blair! We have a problem!" I slightly cringed as a frantic voice sent my sanctuary crashing down. So much for incorruptible serenity…

"What?…. What do you want?" I moaned groggily as I stiffly rolled over onto my stomach and squinted at the approaching figure.

"We've got a problem!" Molly repeated in a sing-song fashion. By now I had essentially snapped out of my serenity-induced high, and sat up more attentively.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, other than the fact that you're on spring break and I'm not," Molly shook her head disapprovingly, "Some of our little_ friends_ are, well….back," she said as her lips pulled upward in a small, mischievous smile. I squinted slightly, and cocked my head a few inches to the side as I scrutinized her.

"Which ones?" I asked.

" Oh you know which ones, Dex and my dear Hatter!" she said.

"Okay, awesome…Why is that a problem?" I asked standing up and brushing small dry bits of grass off of my shorts.

"Because, they're not alone. Some…_others _came too..." she said seemingly choosing each word with care.

"Molly…which _other _people? Oh, come on, stop being so shady and spit it out!" I said exasperatedly as I took a sip from my now warm bottle of water.

"Boromir and Shane," she said. I nearly choked on my water before quite ungracefully coughing half of it out.

"What? Are you mad? Putting Boromir and the Mad Hatter together, let alone putting Shane and Dex together, is practically asking for someone to get killed! How did that even happen?"

"Okay, for the record, I think you're overreacting, and I don't even know how it happened, really, I don't! The point is that I need you to keep them busy while I'm at school," she said.

"Are you asking me to baby-sit?" I asked incredulously.

"No! That term wouldn't even make sense here considering they're all older than you! I mean just hang out with them, keep them busy. By them I mean Boromir and the Hatter. Shane and Dex are your problem," she added with a grin. "Besides, you need to be spending time with your _boyfriend _anyway," she added with a giggle.

"Dex is not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I thought I was referring to Shane! And that's denial, so you _are_ dating Dex!" her devilish grin widened.

"That's not what I said! Why does everybody keep turning my words against me?" I said in disbelief. Yet, I couldn't help laughing a little.

"Because it's so _easy_ darlingk!" Molly said dramatically. I sighed stuffing my blanket into my bag and with some effort.

"We're not dating!"

"Then your just buddies that like to make out."

"Yes…No! We're not even really friends. I don't really know what we are. We're more like frienemies," I said pausing as I zipped up the backpack.

"Frienemies with benefits," she said as she wigged her eyebrow suggestively, and wore an impish smirk

"Okay, I'll settle for that. It's not worth the argument. That sure doesn't solve the Shane problem though. I'm still skeptical how that's going to work out," I said with a slight frown.

"Oh, it'll be fine! I don't why you're worrying so much about this."

"I guess you're right, but aren't you a little worried about the Mad Hatter and Boromir?" I asked curiously.

"Why should I be?" she asked.

"You called Boromir you're fictional husband for at least a year, and as far as I know you're technically dating the Hatter," I said. She shrugged.

"Oh, the technicalities. Think about it, for at least a day you can have two guys at once at your finger tips!"

"Maybe for you! You're guys at least act like gentlemen, I just get a creeper vibe with Dex, and an overly protective one with Shane!" I huffed, but had difficulty restraining a smile. That did sound fun, regardless of _whom_ they actually were.

"I'll admit I do have some pretty great options," she smirked smugly and giggled. I grinned and lightly punched her in the shoulder as I slung my bag onto my shoulders.

"In that case, let's roll," I said taking a deep breath of the cool breeze.

.

For whatever reason it all felt too familiar. The waiting, unsure of what to expect or to be wary of, it drove me insane. I sighed.

"So, when did you say they were going to be here?" I said into my cell phone. I'd been chatting with Molly somewhat nervously.

"Oh, any minute. I gave them your house address about an hour ago," she said.

"If you say s—Wait, you just gave them my house address without giving them real directions?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, they'll be fine!" Molly said. I sighed.

"Okay, you're right, I need to relax,"

I was aware of my habit of pacing while talking on the phone, especially when I was thinking, so I quickly took a seat on my front porch. Just then there was a loud crash. My head shot around to the source and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Aghh!" A male voice exclaimed in disgust. I hurried down my driveway and turned the corner near the garage. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"You put me in the trashcan? You pushed me into your damned portal and of all the places I could have landed in, a trashcan! " An angry-looking Shane huffed, a banana peel perched lopsided on his head, along with other miscellaneous discarded objects. Behind the trashcan stood the Mad Hatter, looking strangely at Shane and whom I assumed to be Boromir, considering the medieval look and the sword, who looked like he was having trouble keeping a straight face.

_I did no such thing,_Dex said emerging from a portal with a malicious smirk. _Maybe you just need to work on not landing in the garbage eh?_

"Dude, you definitely did that on purpose! You zipper-mouthed freak!" Shane growled, standing up and shaking off various garbage items.

_Careful who you call a freak, Smokey__**. **_Dex warned with a dangerous tone as his hand crept to the black chain wrapped around his waist. I stood there silently, curious about how this would work out.

"I do not believe now is the time or place for this battle. There is a lady present." I glanced up at Boromir, who until now had remained silent. He was looking at me and then, like a domino effect, they all looked over at me in surprise, as if they truly weren't previously aware of my presence.

'_Wow, no wonder Molly likes that guy. At least he hast some courtesy,'_ I thought as I gave a shy wave. Dex rolled his eyes.

_Pshh, he's got as much courtesy as my chain__**. **_He mumbled, his yellow eyes flickering. He suddenly appeared inches from my face. I let out a small half-squeak and jumped back.

_Hello Blair. _He said grinning a lopsided grin, leaning a little too close for comfort.

"Hello," I said taking a step back. I surveyed the group thoughtfully. I smiled, trying to hold back laughter.

"What're you laughing about?" Shane teased, his hands jammed into his pockets as he approached me with one of his famous, mischievous smirks.

"Just you guys. It's an…interesting combination…" I laughed.

"Rather mad." The Mad Hatter chuckled, taking a sip from his teacup.

_Wait, when did he get a teacup?_ I thought as Shane wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I hugged him back. His hug lingered, maybe a little too long. I heard a low growl emitted from Dex and I smirked.

I pulled back and ignored Dex's grumbling noises. "Yes, rather mad indeed," I agreed. My eyes drifted to Boromir. He seemed very out of place, but then again, we were all sort of out of place.

"I guess you're Boromir. As Dex so kindly pointed out, I'm Blair," I said with a friendly smile. Boromir gave a courteous bow.

"I'm pleased to meet you, lady." He said.

"I could say the same about you. Molly's…. very enthusiastic that you're here," I said with a smile.

"By the way, where is dear Molly?" The Mad Hatter inquired.

"Oh, she had to go to school." I said. He gave me an odd look. "I'm on spring break, and we don't go to the same school, so I don't have to go this week." I grinned.

"Well then, where does she go to school?" Boromir asked.

"Brentwood Academy-"

"Brenthood Alchemy? We've gone there before! I hadn't had that much fun since the great futterwackening competition of 3026!" The Mad Hatter suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the pla—wait, did you just say 3026? You do know that year hasn't happened yet, right?" I asked suddenly perplexed. The Hatter chuckled,

"Oh, you silly child…" He said shaking his head disapprovingly. I cocked my head slightly to the side, giving another confused look.

_That's what they want you to think. _Dex's voice came inches from my left ear.

"OH MY GOD! Would you _please _stop doing that?" I jumped as I turned to face Dex. He giggled and smiled his wry smile, then abruptly stopped giggling.

_No, I don't think I will. Actually I might. I haven't decided yet, and I probably won't know if I will until I do it again._

"…What?"

_Exactly. _Dex said with a proud smile.

"Dude, I swear you're on crack," Shane said unimpressed.

_Haha, you're hilarious, fire boy. _Dex said in a bored tone.

"Okay guys, chill. Let's all just try and figure out what we're going to do today." I said looking from Dex to Shane, and the Hatter and Boromir.

"We could go to sparring area to practice our skills with swords and various weapons," Boromir said nonchalantly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Shane gave him an incredulous look.

"Uhmm…Maybe later…I don't even think we have one of those around here," I said.

"We should go visit Molly at Brenthood Alchemy!" the Hatter exclaimed.

"Don't know if that's such a great idea…" I said biting my lip.

"Why not? We barely had the chance to talk to lady Molly, so why shouldn't we visit her?" Boromir commented.

"Why? She's at school! What in the world would we do there? Not to mention the trouble we'd get into if we were caught!"

_Aww, come on, Blair. No need to be such a killjoy. We'll be fine, and if it'll make you feel better, we can just destroy whoever tries to catch us. _Dex said grinning wolfishly as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"No, that really doesn't make me feel better at all, quite the contrary actually… but that does sound sort of fun," I said, a small smile slipping on my features. "Why not?" I shrugged.

"Wonderful!" The Mad Hatter exclaimed, hopping up and down and clapping his hands.

"Is it less than a day's journey?" asked Boromir.

"Umm…It's more like less than a five minute's journey." I said. "Hey, Dex, why don't you just use your portals to get us there?" I asked.

_Ughh, fine. _ Dex grumbled.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I smiled.

"Wait, no way I'm going through any portal that crazy made! Definitely not twice in one day, and I'm still getting banana out of my hair from last time!" Shane said.

_Is little Shane too much of a scaredy-cat to walk through a little portal? _Dex said maliciously.

"Heh, you wish, zipperface." Shane said, glowering at Dex. "I'll go."

"Okaaay then…" I said quietly.

"Onward it is." Boromir said.

Dex snapped his fingers and a black portal appeared out of nowhere.

"What form of magic is this?" Boromir inquired.

_Does it matter? It's the kind that gets the job done. _Dex giggled. The Hatter giggled madly as he took another sip of tea and hopped in the portal. Boromir peered into it skeptically before slowly stepping in. Dex grabbed Shane by the jacket and threw him in. All I could hear was a muffed,

"Hey, watch it!"

Dex grinned and I whacked him on the shoulder.

"Dex!"

_What? _He said with a mock innocent look. _After you. _He said with an eerie smile. With a final glance back at him I stepped through. The whole world seemed to go pitch black for a little over three seconds, then light spouted out in every direction. I realized that we were standing in the middle of the Brentwood Academy football field. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden change in lighting.

"Everyone make it in one piece?" I asked glancing around. Almost everyone was there. _'Where's Shane?' _I thought as I turned to Dex. A slow, mischievous smile crept onto his features.

"Dex! Where is he?" I asked, but he only giggled in reply, but then abruptly stopped. Then I heard it,

"You bastard! I knew this would happen!" Shane's infuriated voice echoed. I looked up, in the direction the voice originated from.

"Well, that doesn't look very comfortable," The Mad Hatter mused. I covered my mouth, muffling my laugh. _'I really shouldn't laugh at this…'_ I thought. I heard Dex chuckle behind me, before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest.

"Hey, this isn't funny, don't even think about laughing!" Shane fumed. He flailed wildly, trying to dislodge himself from where he was hung on the top of the goalpost.

"Get him down…" I said quietly.

_Hmp…I don't think I will. Besides, I think it's a good look on him. _ Dex said.

"I don't need any help!" Shane yelled, pushing off of the goalpost with a foot. His shirt tore where it was hooked to the goalpost and he dropped. I flinched at the distinct _thump_ made when he hit the ground. I slipped out of Dex's grip and ran over to him. Boromir, then the Mad Hatter followed me, and Dex seemed to take his time getting over there.

"Ouch…" he groaned.

"Are you alright, sir Shane?" Boromir asked.

"Yeah, I'll live…NO THANKS TO YOU!" Shane shouted at Dex as he got to his feet. He balled up his fist and it ignited, then he chucked a fireball at Dex. Dex dodged it, and appeared a few feet from Shane.

_If you want a fight, you've got one, little boy. _Dex growled, pulling his chain from around his waist like a ripcord.

"Who are you calling little boy?" Shane said, his hands engulfed in flames as he stepped closer to Dex.

"Whoa, guys, not here!" I said pushing the two apart.

"Rather belligerent fellows…" I overheard Boromir say. I sighed.

"Tell me about it…" I mumbled, stepping away from the pair, who stood silently, still giving each other dagger-glares.

"Technically you ripped my shirt too, you know." Shane said.

_Aww, is Ken too prissy to go on with a little ripped shirt? _Dex remarked snarkily.

"Dude, you should have your own sitcom, you're hilarious," Shane said sarcastically. "I guess I'll just have to take it off," he added, pulling off his shirt and revealing a tan, muscular chest, and abs that would probably make Zefron jealous.

'_Oh my God…' _I thought as I fought to keep from drooling. _'I don't think I'll mind this after all.' _ I suppressed a grin.

_Really, no one wants to see that, just put the shirt back on. _Dex growled. Shane rolled his eyes, but put the half-ripped shirt on regardless.

"We'll get you something in the school store," I said.

"WHERE"S MOLLY?" The Mad Hatter suddenly exclaimed. We all looked at him.

"He's right, let's go look for Molly, but remember, be nonchalant!" I said, but to be honest, I really didn't expect it from this group. The Mad Hatter, A guy dressed like he was going to a medieval festival, A guy with a ripped shirt who might be mistaken to be a Twilight werewolf, and whatever Dex was, in other words, we were screwed in the normal department.

"I say we split up. We shall cover more ground that way," Boromir suggested. Shane nodded in consent.

"Anything to get away from zipperface."

"Oooo, exploring! How wonderful!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed, but his voice dropped to a whisper, "We must be careful though, or the nargles might get us."

My mouth opened slightly. "Umm, Hatter, I hate to break it to you, but there are no nargles here," I said slowly.

He giggled, "Oh, you're so silly! Of course there is, they're everywhere!"

"Wait, you're not even supposed to know about nargles, they're from the Harry Potter series!"

"Nargles are a breed of miniature oscioplats that are native to the southern border of Underland, but are commonly found near the ears of magical beings."

Shane, Dex, Boromir, and I all stared at him in wonder.

_WTF?_

"Okay…Anyway, how are we going to split up?"

_I'll go with Blair. _Dex grinned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, no. There's no way I'm leaving you alone with her, creep."

_I don't know what you're talking about. _

"Alright! Enough with the arguing! Dex and Shane, come with me! Mad Hatter and Boromir, go head towards the gym and theater. It's been a while, but I think they might either have lunch right now, or be changing classes. Is everyone okay with that?"

"I think I'll go solo and meet up with you guys in a little bit," Shane said as he shot Dex a dirty look. "I can figure out where the BA store is."

"Do you have any money?"

"No."

"I don't."

"So? Like that makes a difference," Shane grinned devilishly.

"Really? Steal from a preppy private school? Great idea," I remarked.

"Hey, for the record, I don't think they're having any trouble making money. I mean really, forty dollars for the ugliest sweatshirt I've ever seen? You've gotta be kidding," he turned around and stalked off. I rolled my eyes and grinned, knowing he was just trying to sound badass.

"So, are you two okay with going off alone…?" I trailed off as my eyes flickered to where Boromir and the Mad Hatter were standing, but apparently they were already far off and walking the other direction.

_Ahh, some one on one time, remind you of the good old days?_

"If you would define _good old days_. If you mean back when you attempted to literally steal my heart every thirty minutes, and somehow you always managed to get me alone, despite me and my friend's constant distrust of you, then yes, like the good old days."

He froze in place, locking his eyes on me.

_Who ever said I stopped trying to steal you heart? Maybe not in that way, but I am nonetheless._

I opened my mouth to reply, slightly stunned by his words, but a sudden shove caught me off guard. I stumbled forward, nearly falling on Dex, and looked back at the assailant.

"Hey!" I murmured, but the strange man hardly broke his stride as he glanced back for a brief moment and dashed off. I managed to get a glimpse at his pale features and rather high cheekbones as well as his windswept, but combed dark hair.

"Well that was rude…"

The light tap of plastic on concrete made my eyes fall to the sidewalk.

"Hm?"

I picked up the strange box-like hunk of metal and plastic with a few colorful stray wires protruding from the sides.

_Hwell, this is a weird looking gameboy… _Dex mused, cocking his head to the side as he stepped closer to get a better look.

"_Why is it ticking?_"I asked skeptically_._

_I don't know, but I'm holding on to that. _Dex slid the odd device into his brightly colored coat.

_To the cafeteria! _

"Why?"

_Why not?_

"Can't beat that logic," I shrugged.

We hurried down the cream colored sidewalk and up the stairs near a back way leading into the cafeteria. We peered around the corner into the open and lively cafeteria. I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall next to a bronze plague of the eagle mascot.

_12:30_

I figured that she would be in lunch around that time. If not, we would be out of luck, considering I didn't have the faintest idea what her schedule was.

_There! There she is!_ I thought looking at a girl with sandy blond hair, eating a banana, and sitting towards the center of the lunchroom. Next to her sat a thin girl with long light brown haired her, and to her other side a short dark brown haired girl with glasses who chattered animatedly. I smiled. Lily and Carrie. I really felt like I should say hello to them, but I didn't really have the time to explain everything. Especially why a creepy half-heartless yellow-eyed man with a chain around his waist was with me. Perhaps a surprise visit in class…

_How do you know it's her from this angle? _

"She eats bananas weird."

_How can you eat a banana weird?_

"I don't know…somehow she manages it. Shh…she's on the move!"

_Stay out of sight; we won't scare her if we're seen._

"Pshh, you would know that, wouldn't you, Dex, creeper extraordinaire!"

_I'm flattered. _He rolled his eyes.

Molly said goodbye and stood, grabbing her tray and moving towards the garbage can close to where Dex and I stood.

_On the count of three, _I thought.

_One. _Dex said.

_Two._

"Three!" I said aloud as Dex and I both reached out and grabbed Molly from behind. She let out a short, "What the fu-?" as we pulled her into the shadows and through the door leading outside.

"One of my best friends is a ninja, so I swear if you do anything-!"

"You'll set me on myself?" I smiled letting her go. She furrowed her brow and spun around.

"Oh, hey, it's my ninja best friend, and the chain fetish creep! Sneak attack? Way to uphold the rep, Blair," she grinned, giving me a hug.

"Thank you, thank you," I said taking a dramatic bow.

_Don't take all of the credit. And I do not have a chain fetish!_

"You just keep telling yourself and us that, but I'm not falling for it! I've got my eyes on you!" Molly said leaning as menacingly as she could toward Dex, but it proved to be a pitiful attempt, considering Dex's towering height made him loom over practically everyone. His lean frame didn't make him particularly intimidating, but he could definitely put on a menacing face when he needed to. He let out a half chuckle-half snort.

_Sure you do. _

"I don't like your sass."

"Okay!" I said stepping between Dex and Molly and Dex scoffed.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Molly inquired.

"Oh, they just felt like stopping by, so obviously, we did!"

"So Boromir and my dear Hatter are here?"

"Yep."

"Well, where are they, and where is Shane?…. Don't tell me Dex did that weird chain thing and sent him to another world."

"Umm…no. Shane's looking for another shirt, and the others are actually looking for you, so I really don't know where they've wandered off to."

"I'm not even going to bother asking why Shane needed another shirt. Wow, I leave you alone with them for a few hours and you've already lost them? You really are the worst babysitter ever!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! You even said 'babysitter' wasn't the right term for it, so excuse me for thinking that they were old enough to not be under supervision!"

"We are talking about the same people here, right?" Molly said raising her eyebrows.

"Well, never mind then, we'll just find them!"

_Do we have to? _Dex whined.

"Um…yes?"

"Oh, quit your whining! It's not the Hatter and Boromir that you have the grudge against," Molly commented, "Com'on, let's hurry and find them!"

With a reluctant groan Dex followed Molly and I down the outdoor overpass and toward the theater and music wing. I pushed open the door. A faint beeping drifted to my ears and I slowed my pace, but didn't quite stop. However, Molly didn't stop and stepped on my heel and nearly toppled both of us over.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"It's okay, but, that ticking…"

"What? What ticking?"

"_Listen._"

Dex cocked his head slightly askew.

We fell silent, and sure enough, a faint ticking filled the air.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape," Molly said quietly.

"Dumbledore!"

_I'm sure it's a pipe bomb._

"Not helping, Dex!"

"I think…I think it's coming from Dex's jacket?" Molly furrowed her brow. My eyes widened, shooting a look at Dex.

"I'm I thinking what I think I'm thinking?"

_I really need to get some new sunglasses._

"No… How did you even get that wrong? You're the mind reader!"

_Well, if I got it right that would be what you would expect me to do, and I can't have that, now can I? _

"I'll take that as rhetorical. Anyway, the thing in your pocket, the thing that weird guy dropped!"

_The broken gameboy?_

"Yes."

"What gameboy?" Molly interjected.

Dex reached into his pocket and pulled out the strange box. The ticking had clearly become louder. Molly's eyes widened.

"Oh mah Gawd…"

_Come again?_

"I hate to break it to you, but I've seen way too many episodes of 24 to say that's a gameboy!"

Dex gave a twisted grin.

_Well, duh, it's a SCG B explosive._

I gaped at Dex.

"That's not what you said earlier!"

_Well, I lied._

"Why didn't you tell me? And why hold on to it?"

He shrugged.

_I wanted to save it; you never know when that might come in handy. I figured the less you knew the better. _

" I don't understand! How you be so utterly deceptive when we can hear every thought that crosses your mind?" I shook my head disbelievingly. He smirked, waving a finger.

_Ah, ah, ah, can't give away all of my secrets._

"Wait, before you two start bickering like an elderly married couple again, what the hell is a SCG B explosive?"

_To put it in terms you might understand, it's basically an explosive with a detonator._

'_You would know that.' _I thought.

_Yep. _Dex grinned giving me a sidelong glance.

"So…that means there's a detonator…to the bomb…at BA…HOLYSHITTHERE'SABOMBATBA!" Molly spazzed.

"Who put it there?" I asked, trailing off, remembering the man with the dark hair who almost ran me over earlier.

"It must have been the guy."

"Yeah the guy! It had to be the guy! You know that guy…at that place…that one time… Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about."

I put a finger up, glancing around. I took a few wary steps into the entrance hall of the fine arts area. The two pianos, high windows and marbled tile floors were just as I had remembered them to be, almost as if I hadn't ever left. Suddenly I spotted some movement in the corner of the broad room, behind the piano in the far corner. I could barely see the top of a man's head. It didn't look like a student either.

'_An odd place to be hanging out…' _I thought.

I squatted so I was level with the bottom of the piano, all the while still halfway across the room. I squinted, leaning a little closer. The man seemed like he was sticking something to the wall. I must have leaned too far because I fell over, sending my cell phone out of my pocket and onto the floor with a loud. _Clank!_ The man froze, still hunched over, and with blinding speed his head shot around. He had brown hair and high cheekbones. For a brief moment, we locked gazes.

'_Oh shoot…'_

"Okay, let's go!" I said quickly in an undertone,

"Wait, wha-!" I pulled Molly and Dex toward the doors.

"Hey you three, freeze!" a sharp voice rang from across the room. I froze with a slight pang of recognition. I glanced at Dex, and then Molly before whipping around to face the voice. I put on my best friendly face.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The man moved swiftly towards us a frown upon his face. I had to keep my jaw from dropping as I recognized the terrorist's face. I locked eyes with Molly and she gaped and laughed in disbelief.

_'You've got to be kidding me…'_

"What did you see?" he inquired, now less than a step or two away from us. My mouth hung slightly ajar. I narrowed my eyes, returning slightly back to reality.

"I don't know, what were we supposed to see?"

"Absolutely nothing. You didn't see anything."

"Um, now that's the most BS I've heard in a long time," Molly stepped forward, crossing her arms. I dug my elbow into her arm.

"Ow! Hey, I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm playing this game. Dude if you haven't noticed by her excessive drooling, you look like Cilian effing Murphy."

The man froze, obviously taken aback. I stared at Molly. He regained his composure.

"I'm not Cilian Murphy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I can see the differences," I interjected.

"Are you sure? Like what?" Molly inquired. The man still stared at us in shock. Dex chuckled.

_This should bother me, but I actually do want to hear this…_

"Hmm…well, it's all off. Besides, if he was _my Cilian_, his cheekbones would be more chiseled, and his hair is more raven colored….Oh and Cilian's eyes are way prettier."

_Okay, that's enough. I believe you have made your point. _Dex interjected.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" the Cilian Murphy-look-alike terrorist asked.

_What's wrong with your face?_ Dex remarked snidely.

"What's wrong with your mom?" I murmured. Dex and the man looked at me. I shrugged.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Molly snickered and gave a nod of approval.

"I taught you well."

"Shut up," the man pulled a gun out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

I looked at the gun's barrel, wide-eyed, and glanced at Molly. We locked eyes. She grinned. I knew that look anywhere. Dex chuckled behind me.

"HEY BLAIR, SHOW HIM THAT THING YOU CAN DO!" Molly said in a loud and dramatic voice.

"OKAY!" I said turning to the man and sucker punching him square in the face before he could react. He toppled backward with a groan.

"Now, run!" I yelled, "Go find the Mad Hatter and Boromir, Dex and I will distract him!"

Molly gave a brief nod and ran off. I glanced at Dex. He gave a whistle.

_And _that_ is why I don't like to fight you._

"Aw, I'm flattered," I said with a smile.

"Son of a-…." The man on the ground groaned, holding his jaw, "You're going to regret that."

"Okay, let's go!" I said tugging Dex's elbow.

_No need to be pushy._

"Um, yes there is, there's a terrorist after us!"

_Oh, and that just makes everything alright!_

"Yeah, it kinda does. Could you do something to make him stay there or something?"

He paused.

_Hmm. Well, this may buy us a few extra seconds…_

Dex snapped his fingers and sure enough, just as the man clambered to his feet, a black cloud appeared around his head.

"W-what the hell is this?" the man yelled, swatting at his face. I chuckled as he slapped himself and grabbed his cheek.

_We need to leave, I can't keep this up long._

I nodded and we ran down the marble-floored corridor and into a nearby carpeted hallway.

_There._

Dex said pointing to the nearest door down the hall. It was propped open and looked promising enough. He quickly ushered me in and closed the door. As the door shut, the last stream of light was shut out. I felt along the wall in the pitch-black room. I began to panic when I couldn't find the light switch. I jumped when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. Dex chuckled.

_Afraid of the dark?_

"No…"

_I can hear your thoughts. It's rude to lie._

"Pshh, you're one to talk! And I'm not afraid of the dark…I'm afraid of whatever might be in it."

_Well, no need to worry. Nothing in this dark, just me._

"And that's not reason enough to worry?"

_Heh, well you can thank me later for finding the light switch._

The light flickered on. I released a sigh of relief.

"Okay, thank you!"

_Shh…footsteps. _Dex said putting one dark gloved finger to his lips. He put his ear to the door. Sure enough, in the silence, the patter of feet passed the door. They receded and I glanced at Dex.

"Are they gone?"

He gave a shrug, _Gone enough._

My hand fumbled over the knob of the door. It wouldn't budge. I rattled it a few more times, and it still didn't give way.

"Umm…Dex?" I said. I knew he must have heard my thoughts because I heard the rasp of a sigh behind me, and I turned to face him.

_ Well, so much for hurrying out, _he groaned, sitting down on an overturned bucket.

"Can't you use your special 'heartless powers' or something to get us out of here?" I asked. He merely shook his head.

_No, I'm far too low on energy for that. Just give me some good three-hour sit-down time and some Red Bull, and I should be fine._

"We don't have three hours. And surely someone would find us by then….right?"

_I don't know, I'm even more clueless than you are if you haven't noticed!_

I knocked on the door frantically.

"Hello! Can someone open this door? Please!" I yelled

_Wow, I didn't think you were that desperate to get away from me._

"No, it's not that. We just need to get out of here before that guy blows us all up!"

_Well, we don't need your friends. You and I can just get out of here when everyone else is blown up._

"Dex! Are you listening to yourself?"

Just then there was a click behind us. Our heads shot toward the door.

"Shane! Where have you been? You've missed like, everything!"

Shane grinned, flipping a lock of auburn hair out of his face.

"Oh, I know everything going on. Molly went to go find Boromir and the Mad Hatter, a terrorist is trying to blow up BA, and you two needed someone to get you out of this closet."

Dex narrowed his eyes.

_Show off._

I gaped at Shane and slowly shook my head, "How in the world did you know all of that?"

Shane shrugged.

"The power of fiction, baby."

"Can't argue with that," I said with a smile, glancing at Dex.

"By the way, what happened in there…"

Dex snorted, _Nothing you've seen yet._

"Dex!"

_*smack!*_

_Ouch! What was that for?_

"Are you kidding?" I said folding my arms.

"_Excuse_ me?" Shane asked.

_Sorry, I can't help it if she can't keep her hands off of me. _Dex said and his smirk turned into a grin.

"Oh, shut up," I remarked with a roll of my eyes.

Surprisingly, Shane said nothing. He just kept a straight, if slightly annoyed, face.

_Are you finally out of comebacks, Smokey?_

"No," Shane shook his head, "but maybe you should be more concerned about that fire on your ass."

_What fire-…Dammit!_

Dex jumped looking at his burning pants. It almost looked like a sort of dance as he lept around trying to pat the fire off his butt.

_You are going to regret this!_

Shane shrugged, his ever present grin returning, "Yeah, well, I get that a lot. It's sorta lost its effect on me now."

"Okay, maybe you should stop his ass from turning to cinders now…"

"Uh, you see, I would, but I'm only good at starting fires and controlling what's already there. Stopping them…I'm still working on that part," Shane said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"…what?" I gave a sigh, "Hold still, Dex!" I ran over to him and tore off his pants. They fell to the ground and I stomped the fire out.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Dex nodded and looked at his charred boxers.

_Great, now look what you did! I liked these pair!_

He grumbled. He looked back at me with a smirk.

_I knew you wanted to get in my pants._

"Oh, hush up."

_What am I supposed to wear now?_

"Here, just take these," Shane tossed Dex a tannish-brown janitor jumpsuit.

"A janitor's uniform?"

"It's better than nothing."

_As much as I'm certain that everyone here would love to see me in nothing, I think I'll go with the janitor clothes. _

"Shouldn't we be looking for Molly and the others?" Shane asked.

"Yeah…ok, let's go!"

I broke into a run toward the doorway to the courtyard. Shane and Dex followed closely behind. I stumbled down the stone stairwell headed toward the athletic building.

_Can we slow down? Not everyone is much of a sprinter, you know._

"Suck it up!" Shane commented. He had taken the lead and as he reached for the door handle, it swung open, knocking him in the face.

"We have to find them and tell them-!" Molly suddenly cut herself off, looking at Shane on the ground, holding his nose.

"Ughhh…"

"Oh, hey! We found them!…That was much easier than expected."

"Yeah, really."

"Anyway, We overheard the terrorist's master plan to blow up the school!" Molly yelled frantically. "On the bright side though, I found my favorite men," she added, throwing her arms around Boromir and the Mad Hatter, kissing one and then kissed the other.

"Wow, that's good luck. First we find you the moment we started looking for you, and now you already know the terrorist's plan…Sounds kinda suspicious…"

"Actually, it sounds more like an impatient writer trying to skip the boring parts," Boromir commented.

"You don't know how right you are," Shane snorted.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Dex asked, oblivious.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go this way!" Molly said tugging my arm toward a near hallway, our ragtag group of four others following. I tried to soften my footsteps as we reached the marble-tiled floor of the back theater entrance. The smooth chorus of synchronized voices faintly filled the corridor as we crept past the metal double doors.

"Molly, Blair!" Shane whispered, abruptly pulling us back. "It's him!"

Sure enough, the terrorist stalked silently down the hall, oblivious to our presence.

_We should just get him now, I'm sure we could take him._

"That would be foolish. We could defeat him, but we don't even have a plan!" Boromir chastised. The Mad Hatter giggled.

"Even I think that's a silly idea!" he said a bit too loud.

"Shh!"

The terrorist turned his head toward us, "It's you!"

"Let's go!" I pulled Dex toward the double doors. Our gang ran into the theater, where rehearsal for the school play was taking place.

"Hide behind the set or something!" Shane said over the singing.

"I'll just jump in the dress rehearsal. I did this play last year," Molly said just jumping into the song they were singing. I leapt behind a cardboard tree, and Shane ducked under a nearby fake rock. The Mad Hatter started skipping around with a group of people dressed similarly. Boromir ducked under another cardboard cutout. Dex looked around frantically as the terrorist walked in and spun around the lead girl and kissed her. The girl looked stunned, but didn't pull away. It lasted a second too long for a stage kiss. My jaw dropped. _What?_ I locked eyes with Molly, who looked almost just as shocked.

I shot back to reality. The terrorist was gone. Molly ran off the stage, motioning to the others. Dex walked outside first. The Mad Hatter was behind him, but Molly lightly pulled him back.

"I think we should let them talk for a second…"

I folded my arms as I approached Dex, who casually leaned against the red-tinted brick wall as if nothing had happened. I frowned, stopping in front of him.

"I can't believe you." I said.

_A simple 'Hi' would have sufficed.' _Dex said rather maliciously, with a grin. I rolled my eyes, shifting my weight to my other foot.

"Oh, please. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said.

_What? Your impolite greeting? You know, you really do need to work on that. _he tsked.

"No…I just don't see how you could have so easily walked up to a complete stranger and…you know, be like that with them!" I said indignantly.

_Why should it matter? The plan would have quickly fallen through if I hadn't.__Why, are you jealous?_He smirked smugly. I felt my face heat up slightly, and I frowned.

"No, it just wasn't necessary, and it truthfully doesn't make much sense," I responded. An awkward silence fell between us….

_If you really want to know, it was easy. I just closed my eyes and pretended it was you…dammit, I didn't say that__**. **_He said, his eyes widening as he quickly turned around. My jaw dropped slightly and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait…what did you just say?" I inquired.

_Nothing. I said nothing. You're delusional__**. **_He spun back around to face me, and stepped closer. I eyed him for a moment before saying,

"But…you did. You thought it, that why I heard it, like you hear what I think."

He hesitantly shrugged. _Interpret it how you will._

I was quiet for a moment, before a small smile surfaced on my features.

"Okay then, call me delusional, but this is how I interpret that.." I stood on my toes and kissed him before pulling back. I grinned and he stared at me blankly for a moment. I kissed him again.

"Just don't say anything for once. We have a terrorist to catch."

Just then, Shane walked out.

"Well, it's about time. Leggo! Time to crack some skulls!" he grinned.

"Hold on!" Molly walked out, "We need weapons or something!" she said. Her head shot to me.

"People would probably pay more attention to me if they knew what was under my bed…."

_What _is_ under your bed__**?**_ Dex asked curiously.

"How about you go to my room and find out," I said and my best cheesily seductive voice. Molly started laughing really loud.

_Fine. I'll go see for myself._ He snapped his fingers and was suddenly gone.

"So…Dex is alone in my room, looking under my bed…that's unsettling."

"Just sleep with one eye open, darlingk," Molly giggled.

"Sorry to break in, but what Molly forgot to mention earlier was that the 'terrorist' had hidden a bomb somewhere in Brentwood Academy…and he talks to himself…A LOT," Boromir spoke up.

"Oh well, he seemed like a schitzo to me anyway. Wait, a bomb? How on earth are we going to find a bomb?"

"Oh, oh, I know what we can do! We can go find someone who seems Hufflepuffish to find it for us! Ooo, that guy!" Molly grabbed a haired boy that was walking by, "He kinda looks like Cedric! Or at least a Hufflepuff!"

"Whu-?" the boy inquired before I sighed and shoved him away.

"What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?" Boromir broke in.

"Particularly good finders," Molly said matter-o-factly.

_Shhhhhhhhhiinngggg!_

Our heads shot back toward the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Shane muttered just as a grinning Dex appeared holding two gleaming Chinese broad swords.

_Alrighty, and I thought I was messed up. _Dex giggled. _Who keeps swords under her dresser?_

I walked up to him with a smirk as I snatched one from him, "Totally awesome people. That's who."

I looked back at Molly and grinned. I let out a small squee of joy as I noticed the Mad Hatter's arm draped around her shoulders. The Hatter had been surprisingly quiet thus far, but now I think I know why. His eyes were still as vibrant and simply mad as ever, but he was just on the down low with Boromir around.

I snapped back to reality as Boromir stepped up behind them. He gave a fake cough, and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me, but that would be my lady," Boromir said. The Mad Hatter giggled,

"I would think not. After all, you are the tag along here," the Hatter said, his voice suddenly dropping, a hint Scottish-like accent slipping through.

"I would think not, sir," Boromir said slightly mockingly, "But if you insist, I will defend my honor and hers," He said, drawing his sword.

"It isn't her honor you should worry about, lad," the Mad Hatter growled, swiftly grabbing the sword in Dex's hand.

"Hey! You aren't actually supposed to fight with those!" I yelled.

"Then why even make them?" Shane inquired.

"Well, technically you can use them, but they get sharper the more they're used, so I don't actually use them much. They make me look like a total badass though," I shrugged.

By this time Boromir and the Mad Hatter had ensued in a heated sword fight. Boromir showed himself as a seasoned fighter, and oddly enough, the Hatter seemed to be holding his own very well.

"Hey stop it!" Molly fumed. They weren't listening.

"Hey! If you don't give back my sword right now, I'm coming in and breaking it up myself on the count of three! One," I said exasperatedly, "Two…three!" I leapt in with my other sword. In a swirl of motion and sparks, I flipped them both on their backs, snatching the sword from the Hatter.

The pair groaned as they sat up.

"I'm not going to put up with this," Boromir said, storming off down the hall.

"And I'm not going to put up with what he thinks he put up with but really I put up with so much more putting of the upperton then he could ever put up with!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed, walking the other direction.

"…What?" Shane gaped.

"My loves!" Molly frowned, crestfallen, "I think I should go get them," she said walking forward, but I lightly grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry…but we don't have the time…they'll be fine by their selves for a while. I'm sure they just need to cool off a bit," I gave a weak smile of reassurance.

She gave a small nod, the look she gave me made me want to give her a big hug.

"Okay…we need to find Colonel Bradford, he'll know what to do!" she said.

"Yeah, he sounds pretty legit, a Colonel and all," Shane said.

We took off running down the hall. Now we had reached a locker hall, with more corners and carpeted floors. All of the sudden, my foot caught on something and I tumbled forward, almost face planting.

"Oww!" I said before gasping. Molly was on the floor next to me too, and Shane in front of us, unconscious. I saw the terrorist whack Dex on the head from behind. He tumbled to the ground.

"Gotcha this time," the terrorist smirked, and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

"Ugghh…" I groaned, my head rolling slowly around. I slowly blinked. My head ached and the light stung sharply as I fully opened my eyes.

"What…just happened?" I asked groggily trying to pull my arm down. A _clank _caught my attention and I realized that I was chained up. I frantically looked around and met Molly's eyes.

"Weeeeell…it would seem that we were ambushed…and now we're handcuffed," Molly said with a sigh.

"Ugh! This sucks!" Shane said throwing his head down.

_Yes. And we're all going to be blown up by a bomb that no one knows about but us and you'll never live to see the damage your insufficiency caused. _Dex said, his eyes growing wider with each sentence.

"Fricken emo!" Molly said.

_I prefer optimistically looking towards darkness._

"Oh, bugger…" she said putting her head down.

I shifted uncomfortably in between the rusted metal of the chains. I lightly chuckled to myself at the irony of the situation.

"Hey, this is how we first met, remember?" I said.

_Yes, indeed…of course there are a few distinct differences__**.**_ He said with a grin and leaned in, kissing me.

Molly must have put her head up because seconds later I heard, "Hey! PDA! Some people don't wanna see that! Go get a room or something." Her face seemed serious enough, but her voice betrayed her inner chuckles. Shane fumed silently, but at least he had seemed slightly less irritated than he had at the beginning. I sat back and sighed.

"This is the first time I've been chained up, and it's not your chain, Dex."

"Chain fetish-creeper." Molly coughed.

"Molly, what the _hell_ is a fetish?" I asked.

"Oh, you silly, innocent child," Molly laughed lightly like I was missing out on some inside joke. Several moments went by in silence. Finally I couldn't take it any more.

"Do you ever have those days when you just ask yourself random questions, like 'If I was kidnapped today by some guy in a black cloak, who was part of an evil organization, and found out I was some chosen keyblade master that would save the world, what would I wear?' I was thinking something black, you know? Cause black makes me look sexaaay!"

_Well, that sounds awfully familiar .You would look sexier in nothing at all._ "DEX!" *smack*

Shane snorted in laughter, his face growing slightly red. He abruptly stopped as he heard a door slam shut. His head shot around to the source. Sure enough, the terrorist walked in.

"I don't think you four realize how much trouble you've caused me today."

"Um, we didn't even really do anything," Shane remarked snarkily.

"No, no, that's the thing, you did _everything_. Every time I run in to you brats for some reason something goes horribly wrong with my plan. It's like you're a taboo. But that's alright, I'll remedy that.

He cocked his gun and walked up to Molly, putting the barrel to her temple. I froze in horror. However, she just looked nonchalantly at the barrel of the gun. I scrutinized her quietly for a moment.

"Why aren't you scared? There's a terrorist holding a gun to your head, Molly…"

"I've watched all eight seasons of 24 at least twice. Nothing scares me anymore," she stated simply.

"Enough! Just SHUT UP! Say goodbye, brat-" he was cut off abruptly by something sharp cutting his hand and knocking the gun clear out of his hand. Not a razorblade, not a throwing star, but a…hat.

"Ouch!" the terrorist said stumbling backward until he suddenly stopped, completely frozen in shock and pain. Finally he fell to his knees and we saw the source of his pain. Boromir stood tall behind him, wiping blood from his gleaming blade. A smirk was plain on his face.

"Miss me?"

The Mad Hatter stepped out of the shadows, wielding his hat.

"Ahem, miss _us_?"

Molly's face lit up with elation as Boromir walked over and unlocked the handcuffs.

"My heroes!" she said smooching the Hatter AND Boromir.

"Molly, you such a whore!"

"I wouldn't say that, Blair. You're the one holding Dex's pants. A bit eager, are we?"

'_It's not rape if you like it!' _Echoed Molly's voice in my mind. I cringed slightly at the thought. Dex stared at me strangely.

_Whoah- where was I when you were getting raped?_

"I told you- she liked it." Molly said swooping in between us.

"Oh, shut up!" I smiled.

The terrorist twitched on the floor, alive, but obviously hurt. Dex grabbed my hand and I could hear the terrorist's thoughts.

_What the hell?'_ the terrorist thought, '_What bunch of psychos did I pick up?'_

_A rather wonderful bunch, actually! _Dex said with a wry smile. _And honestly__**, **__you think we're psycho? You're the one with a ticking gameboy. Silly terrorist, _said Dex shaking his head admonishingly at the poor bugger. Then the terrorist passed out.

_I'll chain him up just in case._

"Well, this is all touching and everything, but we still have a bomb to find, and I don't think he'll be telling up anytime soon," I said.

"My vote's still on the Hufflepuff," Molly commented.

"I think I might be able to find it…" Shane said. All eyes shot to him. "Maybe, just maybe I can use my fire abilities to track down the explosive compounds in the bomb before it goes off," he explained.

"Well, it sounds then like we actually have a plan. For once," Boromir smiled.

"Hurry, We're running out of time!" Molly yelled in a Jack Bauer-like way. What I said next came out without thinking.

"Not if we're in the Abarat! _Psssssssh!_"

Silence.

"No one reads those books, Blair… weirdo…" said Molly. I stared at her incredulously.

"_I'm _the weird one? You're the one who ran around on Halloween dressed as Sweeney Todd!"

"You keep Sweeney out of this!"

"Who's Sweeney? Is this something I should know about?" the Mad Hatter interjected.

"No, dear, it's nothing. Just another alter ego of yourself."

"Hahahaha," I laughed at Molly. She turned and glared at me.

"Well at least I'm not the one who sleeps with swords under her dresser!"

"You leave David and Matt out of this!"

_* * *_ _minutes later after tracking the bomb to the other side of the school***_

"Oh crap," Shane said standing in front of one bomb.

_What has you all worked up Smokey?_ Dex asked curiously.

"There's more than one bomb."

"Oh…"

"And there's one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Where's the terrorist?"

All eyes fell on Dex..

_Dammit…_

"DEX!"

Boromir walked toward the window.

"Isn't that him outside?" he inquired. Molly ran up to the window, and I followed.

"Yep."

"Whoa, he's fighting someone!…I think that's Colonel Bradford. I guess he figured it out after all," I gave a small smile, "Oh, look there's someone else too!…It looks pretty intense…and the guy looks kind of familiar…" I trailed off, my eyes shooting to Molly.

"Holy sh#%, is that Jack Bauer?" Molly spazzed, jamming her face to the window.

The terrorist fell over, finally subdued by the awesome duo. They grabbed him, and picked him up.

"They're carrying him in here!" Shane said opening the door for them.

The Colonel and Jack Bauer walked in, dragging the terrorist with them. They tossed the terrorist unceremoniously on the floor.

"Thanks," the Colonel said as Jack lunged toward the bomb to begin disarming it. Shane stared at the two in awe.

"I hope you know that you're awesome," Shane gawked and the duo.

"I know. I get that a lot…" The Colonel said, "Not really but people probably think it."

"I just get that a lot," Jack smirked. A spark suddenly erupted from one of the wires connected to the bomb. Jack cursed loudly.

"Everyone, get back, it's gonna blow!" He yelled.

"Hold just one second, can't you and Shane do something to send the explosion somewhere else?" the Mad Hatter asked Dex. Dex blinked, obviously not expecting the question.

_Work with Smokey? Not a chance._

"Dex, just do it! Please!" I yelled, "Comm'on Shane, show him what you've got!"

Shane nodded.

"Everybody back away!" he said as the initial sound of the explosion filled the air. My eyes were shut tightly, expecting it to be the end. I felt the heat on my face…but it didn't come closer. My eyes inched open and I gaped at the sight before me.

The explosion was contained in a compacted ball of fire, gleaming like a miniature sun in the room. It also seemed to cause incredible strain on Shane.

"Dex, I can't hold it much longer!" he yelled. I noticed that Dex had unzipped his mouth.

"The portals ready…NOW!" Dex rasped. Suddenly, in that split second, all of the light vanished. The only evidence was the char marks on the ground.

"Now, THAT'S how it's done!" Shane whooped, high-fiving a grinning Dex.

"Whoa, now that's not something you see everyday…" Jack Bauer commented. Molly suddenly leapt on him, giving him a giant hug.

"You're amazing Jack Bauer. Just letting you know." Molly said.

"Hmm…I have the strangest feeling that that fire landed on someone I hate…oh well!" I shrugged.

"You guys were very brave there. You should be very proud of what you've done for this school and your country," Colonel Bradford said, running his finger through the soot on the floor.

"I'm honored to have fought with you sir Hatter," Boromir said, shaking hands with the Mad Hatter.

"Aye, same with you mate," the Mad Hatter said looking into his tea cup with a sigh, "Why is the rum always gone?"

"Whoa, just then you sounded like…never mind."

Molly was still hugging Jack Bauer.

"Umm…would you mind letting go now?"

"Sorry, I can't let go until it's 'safe'," Molly said.

"It's safe."

"Okay!" she said happily, turning towards the terrorist on the ground, "See Cilian, bad guys never win. You should have learned that with Scarecrow and Jack Ripner," Molly chastised.

The terrorist groaned, "I'm not Cilian Murphy! My name is Tim!"

" Timmy the Terrorist, shut up."

"Well, you're—" he didn't finish his sentence. Instead he got up and made a break through the courtyard.

"He's getting away! How can he even run after all that anyway?"

He might even have gotten away…if a blue police box didn't materialize right in front of him as he was running full speed. He collapsed on impact.

"That's going to leave a mark," Shane commented. Our group ran over to the box and Jack Bauer pulled up the unconscious terrorist as the sound of a helicopter filled the air.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you. You didn't tell me your names though," Jack Bauer said.

"Molly."

"Blair."

"Boromir"

"Terrant Hightop!"

"I'm Shane."

_Dex._

Jack nodded, and gave a smile. "See you around," he said saluting the Colonel and was lifted into the helicopter with the terrorist in hand.

"Wow. I think I have a mancrush on Jack Bauer," Shane said.

Suddenly the police box door creaked open. The Eleventh Doctor's head poked out.

"'Ello. Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

I let out a fangirly squee.

"Absolutely not, Doctor!" I beamed. He looked at me curiously.

"How did you know my name?"

I glanced at Molly, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Well, luckily I caught that bit where you all said your names, so no need for introductions then!" he smiled.

I think I started drooling.

Another head poked out. The tenth Doctor.

"Well, this is interesting," he said.

"Whoa! How can you both be here?" Molly asked.

"Oh, a rift in time and space, a bit of braking the rules of the universe here and there, but nothing major. Wibley-wobley timey-whimey stuff," he winked.

"Would you two like to come along? We could give your friends a ride home too in you like." The Tenth Doctor nodded to the others behind us.

"Absolutely," I smiled.

Shane pulled me back.

"Are you crazy? Are you really going to run away with some eccentric men in a magic blue police box?" he inquired. I could practically hear the theme music playing in my head. I locked eyes with Molly.

"Yep!" we said at the same time.

"He's so swoonable!"

"I LOVE YOU DOCTOR!"

"Who knew we could make ourselves comfortable in such a small place?" the Hatter said.

_It's bigger on the inside._ Dex commented, as the last of our group filed in.

"Well then, we better get a move on! Allons-y!" the Tenth Doctor said.

"Ger—"

"Hold on!" I said, interrupting the Eleventh Doctor. He looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry," I smiled, "Let's say it together on three," he grinned,

Que epic theme music.

"One."

The tenth Doctor spun around and flipped up a few switches.

"Two"

The eleventh Doctor ran around to the other side of the control panel and pulled a big blue button.

"Three!"

We flew up, I locked eyes with Molly and we couldn't stop smiling and giggling with joy.

_"Geronimo!"_

((Phheww! That took a while! I think it was worth it though. I really hope that you like it, Molly! Thank you for all the inspiration and for giving me an opportunity to be a complete dork and love it! Love you girl! :D ))


End file.
